


Invader Pink- Episode 4: Parent Teach Night

by Leolamin1397



Series: INVADER PINK [4]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolamin1397/pseuds/Leolamin1397
Summary: It's Parent Teacher night, and Ms. Lazuli has demanded to see Steven, Pink, and Connie's parents that night. What trouble are they in? Can Pearl pull off being Pink's mother? And what surprises are in store for this special night. Read on and find out.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Series: INVADER PINK [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648702
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Invader Pink- Episode 4: Parent Teach Night

_ A massive group of gems stands before a stage and the flag of the Diamond authority before saluting. _

_ Pink jumps onto the stage presenting herself with a huge smile before the gems, just as three massive shadows loom over her. _

_ Pink looks up at the shadows of Yellow, Blue, and White who looks at her curiously as Pink gives them a smile Spinel popping up behind and waving _

_ Yellow and Blue look at each other worried as White smiles reaching down and picking up Pink dropping her onto her leg ship. _

_ Pink falls into the ship and it takes off sprinting before leaping into the air and vanishing with a twinkle, the ship then quickly appears over Earth. _

_ From the ship a pink object is shot out towards the planet, the object crashes on a beach and from the Crater Pink shadow emerges with an evil grin with other shadows backing her as crystals and wires emerge from the ground _

_ Spinel is then shown frantically running towards the screen with a smile on her face before smashing into it causing it to shatter. _

_ Finally, Steven is shown on a table kicking his legs casually as Pearl scans him with a device and Peridot looks at screens showing his body and vitals. _

_ A ruined Beach City is shown with fire spreading and crystals coming out of the ground as thousands of people start to kneel and bow their heads. They are shown to be bowing to Pink's Leg ship which stands proudly on the Beach, panning up to show Pink on top laughing maniacally over her Colony with Steven by her side. _

_ Pan out to show that this was all in Pink's head as she is standing in the playground in her human disguise. Steven is shaking Pink's shoulder trying to get her out of her fantasy, but finally jumps out of the way as a dodgeball comes flying. It hits Pink square in face making her flip and land on her face with an annoyed groan _

  
  


**INVADER PINK**

**Episode 4: Parent Teacher Night**

Beach City Middle School

It was another day at school Pink sat at her desk bored as everyone else was taking notes of everything Ms. Lazuli said. Pink groaned as the teacher continued her lesson on the Big Bang the beginning of the universe. It was amazing how she could both be amused and bored at the same time. These humans knew so little of the science of the universe yet tried to understand it, it was like getting an Amethyst to try and explain how warp pad works. Part of her found it funny, the other part of her was bored out of her gemstone. Ms. Lazuli just kept going on and on and it felt like it was forever.

“Okay then class, would anyone care to share their thoughts on what I’ve just said?” Ms. Lazuli asks and immediately Pink raises her hand with a smile.

“Not you Pinkamena.” Lapis says with a groan.

“WHAT?! WHY?!” Pink asked, shocked.

“Cause when I asked you to explain electricity yesterday you went on and on about things that weren’t even a part of the lesson for an hour.” Lapis says.

“But everyone liked it, they were so happy when I was done.” Pink says.

“That was because you kept Ms. Lazuli distracted all the way to the final bell.” Connie says besides her.

“Exactly. Steven, you're up.” Lapis says pointing to a surprised Steven.

“STEVEN?! Are you for real, I know way more about this stuff than he does!” Pink says upset getting an annoyed look from Steven.

“I don’t care if you do. I choose Steven to speak, so you have to listen.” Lapis says.

“But I-!” Pink says defiantly.

“No!” Lapis says annoyed.

“I-” Pink says.

“Quiet!” Lapis says louder.

“Would you just-” Pink says.

“PINK!” Lapis yells angrily making everyone shake and Pink quiet up.

While not having the same force it felt like being yelled at by yellow. Pink let out a gruff huff deciding it was not worth it to share her knowledge with such ignorant organics.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait for Friday to finally get this stuff off my chest. Steven the Big Bang, GO.” Lapis says with a groan sitting back in her seat.

“Oh, well I think it’s interesting how there could be nothing and then there's suddenly something. It’s kinda a miracle and-” Steven began to speak until Pink drowned out his voice being in her own head.

The Pink Princess looks up at the clock and sees that it is close to 12, class is almost out. She smiles seeing that it is less than a minute from ending, but the second hand suddenly stops right as it is about to reach the 12. Pink’s eyes widened as she grips the table watching the suddenly frozen clock. The gem impatiently grinding her teeth as the second hand twitched as if it was trying to move until finally.

RINGA-DING-DING!!

“Class is out, have a nice day everyone.” Lapis says as the students start to pack up Pink letting out a relieved sigh.

“And remember this Friday is Parent Teacher night, take a form and have your parents fill out. Bring it in before Friday.” Lapis says as she places a stack of papers on the desk, everyone takes one except Pink who starts to leave.

“PINKAMENA! You're forgetting something.” Lapis says holding up the paper.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure whatever.” Pink says reaching for the paper only for Lapis to pull back.

“Actually, I have a special one for your parents to fill out.” Lapis says as she pulls out a pink form with a blue stamp on it.

“Aren’t I special. It’s not like she’ll come.” Pink says taking the paper and preparing to walk away.

“Actually she’ll have to if you want to pass.” Lapis says with a smirk.

“Excuse you?” Pink asks, turning around.

“That my dear Diamandis, is a Mandatory form. Your parents need to attend Parent Teacher Night this friday.” Lapis says.

“And what if they don’t?” Pink asks defiantly.

“Then I’ll have to give you an F on your permanent record.” Lapis says Pink letting out an annoyed raspberry.

“And I’ll have to meet your parents in person-AT-YOUR-HOUSE!” Lapis says with an evil smirk making Pink freeze.

“I’ll……. Have it signed by tomorrow.” Pink says, quickly taking the paper from the smiling teacher.

“Can you really do that?” Steven asks, still in the classroom.

“No, she can’t, teachers can’t give F’s for Parent Teacher night.” Connie says in disbelief.

“Are you sure?” Lapis asks slyly, making Connie shut up as she scanned her brain for an answer.

“Eh, either way. That stinks for you Pink.” Connie says with a laugh.

“Oh, speaking of which, here’s one for you as well Mr. Universe and Ms. Maheswaran.” Lapis says holding out two other Pink pieces of paper with the blue stamp.

“WHAT?!!” Steven and Connie yell surprised.

Pink’s Base

“I risk Ms. Lazuli coming here. What if she accidentally finds my base!” Pink says sitting on her throne tapping the arm of it annoyed.

“OH MAN! My dad is gonna flip, when he sees this. I am in so much trouble!” Steven says looking at the form sitting on the steps to the throne.

“STEVEN! CAN WE FOCUS ON THE BIG PROBLEM HERE?!” Pink yells down to him.

“THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM. I don’t know what’s going to happen, I don’t know what my dad is going to do. This has never happened! Oh man, I hope Connie is okay.” Steven says worried.

“FORGET CONNIE! What am I supposed to do?! Who am I gonna get to fill this thing out?!” Pink says holding up the paper.

“Well……. Pearl of course.” Steven says simply.

“What you say?” Pink says with narrowed eyes.

“Did someone say my name?” Pearl says walking in.

“I mean you told my dad that Pearl was your mom, and he’ll be there so you need to be consistent. And plus Pearl is kinda like your mom already.” Steven says.

“What are you talking about?” Pink asks.

\------

Pearl is dusting the hall when she suddenly hears a creaking. Pink comes running down the hall. As soon as she gets near Pearl, Pearl’s eyes widen and she grabs Pink around the waist pulling her back. Then with a BAM a pipe falls where Pink would’ve been.

“I told you to be careful in these halls! They still need fixing.” Pearl says letting go of Pink.

“Yes Pearl.” Pink says.

\------

Pearl has Pink in a bath washing her hair while Pink had an annoyed look on her face. Pearl then pulled out a sponge and handed it to Pink.

“Remember to clean around the rim of your gem, dust will gather and you’ll get a rash.” Pearl instructs.

“Yes Pearl.” Pink grumples taking the sponge.

\-----

The door to Pink’s room opens and Pearl walks in carrying the massive diamond with ease. Pink was fast asleep in Pearl’s arms before being placed down on the bed peacefully. Pearl pulled the covers over her, brushing aside her hair. She then reached to the side of the bed and pulled up a smiling Spinel and put her in Pink’s arm, the Diamond holding her like a teddy bear.

“Goodnight, My Diamond.” Pearl whispers.

“Goodnight, Pearl!” Spinel yells only to get a shush from Pearl.

\-----

“I don’t see what you mean. That’s all basic Pearl duties.” Pearl explains.

“Sure. Either way my dad saw you and heard you say you were Pink’s mom and he’s gonna be there, so you gotta come. I gotta go break the news to him, see ya tomorrow Pink.” Steven says.

“See ya tomorrow.” Pink says tapping her throne as a tube appears over Steven and sucks him up to the upper floors.

“Steven is right. With his Da-ad there we need to be consistent with our stories. Pearl you will attend this Parent-Teacher Night as my Mo-am, while keeping our cover intact.” Pink instructs.

“As you wish, my Diamond.” Pearl says saluting and bowing.

“Good. Now please sign here.” Pink says holding out the paper to Pearl.

\------

The Next Day

“Well, well you actually brought it in on time.” Lapis says taking the slip from Pink.

“And why is that surprising?” Pink asks, offended.

“I’m gonna be honest, I thought you would forge the signature or come up with an excuse.” Lapis says.

“Well I didn’t. And how could you tell it’s a forgery anyway?” Pink asks.

“From all the six other times you did it.” Lapis says showing a series of papers with different signatures on them written in Pink. One was a hall pass signed by ‘Lapis’, another was a doctor's note signed by the ‘nurse’, the other was a picture of a butt signed by ‘Connie’.

“That is not how I write or draw!” Connie says, angrily handing over her paper followed by Steven.

“Oh, Steven, there’s only one signature here.” Lapis says, examining the slip.

“Yeah it’s just me and dad. My mom……. Isn’t with us…. Currently.” Steven says sheepishly.

“OH! I understand you don’t need to explain further.” Lapis says sympathetically.

Pink, Steven, and Connie exitted the classroom and walked down the hallway. With Steven in the center he could feel the mounting tension between the two mounting as they glared at each other.

“This is gonna be where you finally mess up.” Connie says with a smirk.

“Oh really?” Pink asks with her own smirk.

“Everyone will finally see how weird you are once you bring it whatever you're trying to pass off as your mom.” Connie says.

“I will have you know my Mom is a perfectly normal human, as myself and there is nothing weird about us in any way.” Pink says defiantly.

“If you keep saying that maybe eventually someone will believe you.” Connie says annoyed.

“Come one Connie. Not all families are the same, my mom's pretty weird herself.” Steven explains.

“I doubt she’s alien weird.” Connie says getting a nervous chuckle from Steven.

As they talked Pink broke off from the group running into a bathroom. She ran into a stall sitting on the toilet and pulled out a communication device from her hair.

“PEARL! COME IN PEARL!” Pink yells into it.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Pearl answers.

“This is getting more serious. With all the humans here we can’t have a scene. You must present yourself as a totally normal human being. Do whatever research you have, this has to be perfect.” Pink orders.

“I will not fail you my Diamond.” Pearl says.

“Um, excuse me? Are you calling your mom in there?” A random girl standing in front of the stall asks.

“YES! YES I AM! And she is a totally normal human being, right?” Pink says.

“Yes, I am.” Pearl replies, the girl walking away.

Friday Night

The moon was rising over the town as the school’s lights were still on as children and parents made their way inside. A decent looking minivan pulled up and parked on the sidewalk and out from it came Connie, Priyanka, and Doug Maheswaran.

“Wow, a lot of people came.” Doug says.

“Anyone who cares for their child’s future would come.” Priyanka says, Connie looked nervous fiddling with her hands.

“Hey, no need to be nervous Connie. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Doug tries reassuring her daughter.

“Hopefully, but we’ll have to wait and see.” Priyanka says.

Just then a gaudy and absolutely 80s looking van rolled up next to the Maheswaran van. And the door slid open to reveal Steven who jumped out. And the driver door opened to show Greg Universe who was wearing a Green sweater with his torn jean shorts and sandals. He attempted to exit the car his foot got caught on the seatbelt and he comically stumbled out.

“Steven!” Connie says happily.

“Connie!” Steven says happily as the two hug.

“Aw, that’s nice.” Greg says, seeing the two hug.

“So you must be Steven’s father, funny how our children play together yet we’ve never properly introduced ourselves.” Priyanka says reaching out to shake Greg’s hand.

“Hi, I am Steven’s dad. Greg Universe, pleasure to meet you.” Greg says shaking her hand.

“Wait, so that is actually your last name? Not something your son made up?” Priyanka asks, surprised.

“We actually have met before. Last week I washed your car, I tried talking to you but you had your window rolled up and were talking on the phone.” Greg says with a laugh.

“So did you get a slip from the teacher as well?” Doug asks.

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’s nothing a little trip to the library can’t solve.” Greg says.

“You should probably take this seriously, who knows why the teacher wanted a face to face.” Priyanka says.

“Oh hey, I think I see Pink!” Steven says looking down the sidewalk.

“Oh joy.” Connie says, annoyed.

Pink in her human disguise walked down the street with Pearl at her side also in her human disguise from when she introduced herself to Greg.

“Holy cow, I thought Connie was exaggerating when she talked about her.” Priyanka said in awe taking in Pink’s appearance.

“There’s my favorite fellow human!” Pink says hugging Steven, making him smile.

“Hello Maliwan.” Pink says passively with a smirk.

“It’s Maheswaran.” Connie says with a growl.

“It’s so funny you think I care.” Pink says with a laugh.

“So you must be Pinkamena.” Doug says kneeling down to shake her hand.

“Yes I am, just a totally normal human child. And this is my totally normal human mother.” Pink says gesturing to Pearl.

“Hello there. I’m Pearl.” Pearl says with a smile but looking rather uncomfortable.

“Your……. Pinkamena’s biological mother?” Priyanka asks.

“YES! ABSOLUTELY! WITHOUT QUESTION! SHE WAS FORGED FROM MY HUMAN GENETIC MATERIAL, WHICH I HAVE AFTER FORNICATING WITH ANOTHER HUMAN!” Pearl says rushed mentally throwing up at the last part.

“Okay, MOM! Ease up a little, you're overwhelmed.” Pink whispers.

“Nice to see you again Pearl. Funny how I don’t see you round town like at all.” Greg says.

“Hello again…… Greg?” Pearl says trying to remember his name.

“........ Yes that is my name.” Greg says as Pearl mentally cheered for herself.

“You honestly think this is gonna fool anyone?” Connie whispers to Pink.

“It seems to be doing a fine job as of now.” Pink whispers back.

“She’s gonna fumble and she’ll expose you for what you are.” Connie whispers.

“Don’t underestimate my Pearl-I mean Mother.” Pink says.

“So Pearl, you're a single mother? If I may ask what happened to the father?” Priyanka asks.

“I am Pink’s sole parent, and we don’t talk about him.” Pearl replies.

“And what about you Greg, no wife?” Priyanka asks.

“Had one, but she’s….. No longer with us.” Greg says.

“Oh I am so sorry.” Priyanka says.

“Yeah it's strange not having her around anymore, but we deal with it.” Greg says.

Just then a Taxi screeched to a halt in front of the school getting their attention. The door opened showing it was full of a Pink fluffy substance. They looked confused as it started to ruffle only for a Pink gloved hand to shoot out followed by another. Both hands grabbed onto the outside of the taxi and started to push against it trying to get out. With some effort it came out showing a pair of legs was also attached to the mass. The figure towered over the adult easily, and then the two arms brushed aside what was now identified as Hair. The figure had bright-peach skin, defined lips with a pale pink color, bright black eyes and long curly pink hair styled in thick tubed ringlets. She was currently wearing a labcoat with rolled up sleeves showing she had elbow length pink rubber gloves on both hands. Under the labcoat she had a Pink sweater with flower designs on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of scientific looking black boots.

“Thank you so much for getting me here on time. Here’s the fare and here for the clean up if my hair got caught on anything. Sorry about that, it’s just so unmanageable sometimes, I’ve thought about cutting it but-.” The woman starts only for the driver to take off as soon as he has the money.

“Who in the world is-?” Doug asked looking at the strange woman.

“MOMMY!” Steven yells happily running at her.

“ROSE?!” Greg says surprised.

“WHAT?!” Connie and Pink shout shocked.

“MOMMY?!” Priyanka and Pearl say shocked.

“Oh there’s my little comet!” Rose says picking Steven up and lifting him high into the air before hugging him.

“WAIT IS THAT-?!” Doug asks.

“Yep that’s Steven’s mom.” Greg says.

“But you said she was no longer with you.” Priyanka replies.

“Yeah we’re divorced…… what did you think I meant?” Greg asks as the two Maheswaran parents blushed embarrassed.

“Mom, you're here!” Steven says in Rose’s arms.

“Of course I am. Greg told me your parent teacher night was coming up so I figured I’d take some time off work and see how you were doing. Plus you can introduce me to your new friends you're so crazy about.” Rose says happily until her eyes meet Pink and Connie looking up at her.

“OH MY GOODNESS! This must be them, Steven’s told me so much about you.” Rose says kneeling down to them allowing Steven to jump off.

“H-Hello ma’am.” Connie says.

“You must be Connie Maheswaran. Steven says you're really smart and are interested in space.” Rose says shaking her hand.

“Y-Yeah that’s me.” Connie says blushing as Pink was looking at her slacked jawed.

“And you must be Pinkamena. Your Steven’s first friend heard you have some big ambitions.” Rose says shaking Pink’s hand.

“Haha, yeah. Who are you?” Pink asks.

“I’m Rosabella Quartizine, though people just call me Rose. I’m Steven’s mom.” Rose says with a smile.

“HAHA yeah! Seriously who are you?” Pink says seriously scanning her up and down, behind her Pearl was looking at her confused doing calculations in her head as to how someone like Greg, could be with someone like this, and give birth to someone like Steven.

“This is my mom Pink. She gave birth to me…….. You saw the link I sent you right?” Steven asks.

“YES, BUT HOW?!” Pink asks in disbelief.

“Wait Rosabella Quartizine? As in the Rosabella Quartizine of Zirconia Industries, the smartest human on Earth?!” Priyanka says in realization as Pink and Connie’s ears perked.

“Smartest human?” Pink asks, confused as Connie looks up.

“OH MY GOSH! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you instantly, you were on the cover of last year's Person of the Year!” Connie says in amazement. 

“Who is she?” Pink asks.

“She’s the head scientist of Zirconia Industries, the biggest conglomerate on the face of this planet! And she is in charge of their scientific division! When she joined she brought one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs on the face of the planet with her developments in AI, Robotics, and hard light technology!” Connie says amazed.

“Oh all that! I just dabble in the over corners of science, my real passion is Biology and Botany.” Rose says clearly embarrassed.

“But what about your dream project?” Steven asks.

“Sshhhh, not in front of other people. It’s far from done.” Rose shushes as Steven nods.

“DABBLE?! They use your AI and robots to perform surgeries, your hard light limbs have helped amputees! YOUR THE MOST AMAZING PERSON ON THE PLANET! AND YOUR MY BEST FRIENDS MOM! STEVEN WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?!” Connie yells shocked.

“Didn’t feel too important. Plus my mom is a little shy when it comes to praise.” Steven says gesturing to Rose who was blushing wildly, looking like she was trying to hide her face in her sweater.

“Well, Rose, when I told you about the parent teacher night. I didn’t expect you to come with your schedule.” Greg says walking up to her.

“Oh well there was an opening.” Rose says.

_ Beep _

_ “Professor Quartz? Are you there? You need to come back to the lab right now! The CEO is losing her head, plus that experiment you were working on-”  _ Rose watch beeped and spoke until she clicked it off with a sheepish smile.

“I really missed you, both of you.” Rose says solemnly.

“I missed you to Rosie.” Greg says with a kind smile as the two exchange a kiss, a kiss you would not expect from a recently divorced couple.

“I did not expect to see one of the higher ups at my daughters school.” Priyanka says.

“Oh, you work at Zirconia too?” Rose asks.

“Medical and Pharmaceutical division. I help the robots that do the surgeries and work with drug testing.” Priyanka says.

“Oh how nice, I work closely with that division for some projects. Maybe we’ll meet again.” Rose says smiling.

“We should probably head inside.” Greg says.

The parents start making their way inside except for Pearl who was still in deep thought trying to figure out Greg/Rose’s relationship. Only for Rose to gently take her hand, Pearl looks up at Rose and blushes as she locks eyes.

“Come on, it’s time to meet your daughter's teacher.” Rose says almost engulfed in a heavenly light from Pearl’s perspective.

“Uh-y-yeah.” Pearl says blushing letting her be pulled along.

“I must say you have a beautiful daughter.” Rose says

“T-thank you.” Pearl says.

“Also if you are interested I think we may have something in the lab that can help with that skin thing she has going on.” Rose says.

“What skin thing?” Pearl says.

“Oh right, I remember Steven saying she’s sensitive about that and her eyes. I apologize if I came out ignorant there I just-” Rose says until she slammed her forehead onto the top of the doorframe of the school’s front doors clearly her height cursing her as she let out a “DANGIT!” Holding her head.

“Rose your glasses.” Greg says.

“Right, Right. I always forget to put them on when I’m walking around.” Rose says reaching into the lab coat and pulling out a pair of thick pink rimmed rectangular glasses with large frames took up her face. Rose then kneeling down to enter the school as Pink looked at her.

“The world’s smartest Human? There’s something up with her Pearl. Keep an eye on her.” Pink says.

“Yes, My diamond.” Pearl says without hesitation. 

\------

The interior was what you would expect from a Parent Teacher Night. Bored teachers, scared children, and Parents preparing for the absolute worst. As disappointed parents were berating they’re children the group of Diamandis/Universe/Maheswaran made their way down the hall. Rose was getting a lot of looks thanks to her appearance and some people recognizing her.

“Wow, it's been awhile since I’ve been in middle school. This bringing back any fond memories?” Doug asks.

“Doug you know we don’t talk about anything pre-college in front of other people.” Priyanka says with a shudder as if she was going through a war flashback.

“Mine was pretty average and can't remember much.” Greg says.

“Oh, I never went to middle school.” Rose says.

“Really why?” Priyanka asks.

“Oh I was…….. Homeschooled. Had one year of High school and then college.” Rose says.

“Wow, that is so cool. I wish I could skip middle school.” Connie says amazed.

“Oh trust me dear-YOU DON’T.” Rose says darkly serious, surprising Connie.

“Besides if you weren’t here you wouldn’t be able to meet your two good friends there.” Rose says pointing to Steven and Pink.

“Steven is a friend. Pink is a jerk.” Connie says with an annoyed groan.

“Why do you say that, Steven always says you two are always together.” Rose asks

“Because we are in a battle for the fate of the planet. SHE’S AN ALIEN!” Connie tells Rose

“Oh really? Where’s she from?” Rose says walking forward until she bumps into someone

Rose barely budges as the person she bumps into falls to the ground with a yelp. The person grumbles getting to their feet.

“HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-¡Santo cielo! Eres grande.” the woman says looking up at Rose.

“OH! Sorry I didn’t see you there.” Rose apologizes.

“HA! She wrecked your shit Sharky.” Amethyst laughs walking up.

“Argh, shut it.” Sharky says.

“It was pretty funny.” Another woman says walking up to Amethyst.

“HEY AMETHYST!” Steven says waving.

“Steven my man! Is this Giant your mom?” Amethyst asks.

“Yep are these your parents?” Steven asks.

“Nope my Cousins, meet Sharky and Skinny."

For Sharky the family resemblance was obvious to Amethyst having a wild mane of hair wearing torn jeans and a Shark T-shirt. Though aside from that giving her the name sharky her teeth looked surprisingly sharp hence the name. Skinny’s was as her name implied tall and lanky with a cool demeanor about her wearing Jeans, a button up shirt, and jacket over it. She had light orange hair that was short but the same wildness to it.

“Are you having your cousins come to parent teacher night?” Priyanka asks.

“Parents are indisposed at the moment, they’re just as good.” Amethyst says.

“I am honestly curious to hear what your teacher had to say.” Connie says.

“It’s everything you expected and everything you didn’t.” Sharky says.

“Hey you're the Car Wash guy.” Skinny says pointing to Greg.

“Oh yeah I remember washing your van. Once I started, your whole family swarmed out of it and covered my shop.” Greg says with a laugh.

“Oh yeah, we just got back from that trip to the hills. I was there too.” Amethyst says.

“Sorry if I couldn’t tell you all apart.” Greg says.

“That’s fair.” The three say with a shrug.

Just then one of the classroom doors slammed open as two very angry parents came out pulling their child. The expected phrases of “Grounded” and “In so much trouble” were thrown about as Ms. Lazuli leaned on the doorframe.

“Thank you for your time Ms and Mr. DeNiro. I’m sure Chandler will have a long time to think about his performance in class.” Lapis says with a small chuckle pulling out some gum and chewing it before looking to the group.

“Ah, you're all here Ms. Diamandis, Mr and Ms. Maheswaran, Mr. Universe, and-.” Lapis says looking at the parents before looking up at Rose.

“I’m Steven’s mom.” Rose says.

“........... of course you are.” Lapis says after examining her for a second.

“I would like to talk to all three of you at once, you mind if I finish up the last group here, then we can get started?” Lapis asks as they nod and sit on provided chairs outside.

They all sat there being a bit of an awkward silence between them, nobody really knowing what to say. But during this time Rose's watched beeped again

" _ Professor Quartz, you really need to come back to the lab. The experiment.......well..... it's glowing red. I don't know as much as you but I know that's not a good- _ " Roses watch beeped before she covered it with a nervous smile

During that Pink was examining Rose curiously, Connie and Steven watching as the metaphorical gears turned in her head as she looked at Rose, slowly scooting forward in her chair.

“Have we ever met before?” Pink asks bluntly.

“No, I do believe this is the first time. Though you do-” Rose says.

“Look like a small you, I’ve heard it from Greg. Have you ever left the planet?” Pink asks surprising Steven.

“No, well, I mean there was that experiment in the Earth’s atmosphere, but that’s as far as I’ve gotten.” Rose says.

"Hm. Interesting." Pink said with an impish smile, much to Connie’s growing suspicion.

“My Diamond, what are you doing?” Pearl asked under her breath. 

“I’m gathering information. Maybe I can get something to justify my suspicions. Or if not that, get valuable information from the world’s smartest human." Pink replied under her breath, before speaking normally once more. "So how long have you lived on this planet?” She asked. 

“Oh I’m 40.” Rose says assuming she means age. 

“And what would your, completely hypothetical, reaction be to meeting a superior alien race who wishes to conquer your world? Would you fight? Would you willingly surrender and offer your services? Which I might add if you were to do would lead to a incredibly fulfilling and prosperous life for you and all you love under this hypothetical monarch.” Pink says with a wide grin.

Steven and Connie looked at her with wide eyes, and an aghast slack jaw respectively. While Rose, by contrast, looked completely inquisitive; chin cupped between fingers, thoughtful expression, and everything. All while the other three parents of the group watched the conversation with confusion and intrigue.

But before she could respond, fate intervened.

“Okay, y'all inside.” Lapis says opening the door, allowing the parents to enter, but stopping the three friends with a hand.

“Sorry kids, adult conversation.” Lapis said.

“WHAT?! She’s my mother. I deserve to go in there.” Pink says.

“Pink, for the love of all, don’t make this a thing right now.” Lapis says exhausted.

Pink’s cheeks puff up and her face turns red looking like she was about to yell. Only for Pearl to place a hand on her shoulder.

“Pink, I need you to stay out here. I’ll be out soon.” Pearl says.

“WHAT?! BUT I-!” Pink stammers.

“It will only be a few minutes, I’ll tell you whatever she told me. There’s no need to make a scene, just be patient, my Diamond.” Pearl says trying to reason with her.

Pink looks annoyed, taking a moment to process Pearl’s word before letting out a sigh and calming down.

“Yes……. Mom.” Pink says with a grumble making Pearl smile as she enters and the door closes on Pink.

“Aw, Pearl is your mom.” Steven says with a blush.

“What’s wrong not used to getting your way?” Connie asks, smirking.

“SHUT IT!” Pink hisses staring at the door, her eyes scanning upward towards the ceiling before her eyes focus on a vent, a devilish smirk growing on her face.

Pink then runs down the hall on a mission. Steven and Connie both look at each other before following after Pink. Pink had run into the empty cafeteria, and when the two entered she was on the ceiling pulling on a vent cover trying to get it off.

“Pink, what are you doing?” Steven asks looking up at her.

“Fixing this vent. What do you think I’m doing?” Pink says, still pulling on it.

“She’s trying to use the vents to listen in on Miss Lazuli.” Connie says.

“Way to go, must’ve taken all your little brain power to figure out tha-AAAAAAAH!” Pink says as the vent comes loose and she falls onto a table.

“But why?” Steven asks.

“Cause no one tells me what to do.” Pink says throwing the vent cover off.

“But what about Pearl?” Steven asks.

“She’ll never know. I’ll listen in through the vents, and once they’re done I’ll crawl out and she won’t be none the wiser. Now come on Steven.” Pink says jumping up into the vent.

“Hey!” Connie cried after her before climbing onto Steven’s shoulders and saying, “After her!”

“Um. Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Steven asked with a blush.

  
“Positive, now up!” Connie said, Steven shuffles around uncomfortably before jumping into the vent after them.

\--------

“Okay then I guess I kept you all in suspense long enough, you're probably wondering why I want you all here?” Lapis says sitting on her desk as the parents sit on chairs before her. The Maheswarans to the front left, the Universe’s to the front right, and Pearl in the center back.

After a bit of silence, Greg spoke up.

“I mean, isn’t that what all parents wonder at stuff like this?” He asked with a sheepish smile.

“I promise any subject our daughter may be slacking in you will see improvement in the second semester. I’ll see to it.” Priyanka says

“Oh it’s not her grades, all their grades are rather good.” Lapis says handing them the kids report cards.

“Steven’s having trouble with Math, but he usually stays after school for me to tutor him so he’s improving. Connie was slacking a bit in English, but she quickly corrected that. But for Pink she’s doing great in everything except American History. And to be totally honest it’s kinda abysmal.” Lapis says.

“Isn’t abysmal a bit of a strong word?” Pearl says a bit offended.

“While we were going over the American Revolution she asked ‘Why didn’t the monarchy crush those pathetic rebels by raining fire onto their pathetic dirt filled holes’. Those questions aside she seems to not even know the basics of American history much less the world.” Lapis says as Pearl looks concerned at that.

“But that’s not why I wanted to talk to all of you. I’m here to talk about your kids' attitudes and relationships during this first semester.” Lapis says.

“Oh dear? Steven’s attitude?” Rose says concerned.

“Impossible. Connie has always been an exemplary student, she’s never one to act out.” Priyanka says offended.

“Well I have this huge file in my desk that begs to differ.” Lapis says reaching behind her desk and pulling out a file that was as thick as one of the math textbooks, the face of the file having something written on it.

“D, U…...M?” Greg says reading the words confused.

“Dumb?” Doug also says confused.

“It’s a fun little Acronym I made. This stands for Diamandis, Universe, Maheswaran. The D.U.M file is all of the off the record shenanigans, incidents, and small scale destruction I’ve caught the three in.” Lapis says holding up the file.

“WHAT?! Connie has a file?!” Priyanka says shocked looking like she was about to panic.

“Oh no! How much of that is Steven’s?” Rose asks.

“Not a substantial amount. Most of this is Pink’s.” Lapis says.

“HEY!” Pearl says offended.

“But as I’ve observed them I noticed each of them has some issues that need solving. But for time's sake I’ll focus on one for tonight, Starting with Steven.” Lapis says as Rose and Greg brace themselves.

“Steven is a good kid, kind, reserved, always helpful, just a joy to be around. But I’ve noticed that under that friendly front is a rather vicious beast. Steven has an anger problem.” Lapis says.

“Heh-Ha-HAHAHAHA! Anger problem? Our Steven? Y-you must be mistaken, Steven doesn’t get mad he….” Greg is clearly nervous and trying to cover himself.

“What did he do?” Rose says accepting it as if she knew this was inevitable.

“Well one rather big incident was with a pencil and a student of a higher grade than him.” Lapis says opening the file.

\-------

“Hey there Brad, could I have my pencil back?” Steven asks nicely.

“What are you talking about?” Brad asks.

“The Pencil…..I let you borrow last period. I would like it back.” Steven asks.

“I don’t have it.” Brad says.

“Heh heh. Funny! I saw you put it in your locker and I would kindly like it back.” Steven continues.

“Well ya saw wrong squirt.” Brad says.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t. That’s my special first day pencil, I had it since I started here and it means a lot. It has a dogcopter eraser and a cookie cat sticker…” Steven lists.

“You like that defunct baby snack?” Brad asks with a laugh.

“True they don’t…….. Make them anymore, but cookie cats are a treat for everyone and I would like my pencil back.” Steven asks, clearly trying to restrain himself.

“Sorry, don’t have it. Why don’t you cry to your mommy for a new one. And maybe you can start eating grown up ice cream like Lion Lickers.” Brad says laughing and walking away.

Steven stood there in silence as he walked away. His fist slowly clenched into a fist before unfurling. Steven then walked up to Brads locker and looked up at it.

“What the heck are you doing brat?!” Brad asks annoyed.

Steven then jumped up onto the locker planting his feet on them and digging his hands into the locker door. All of Steven’s muscles tensed a vein in his arm becoming visible, his face shadowed by his hair.

CRASH!!

Brad’s jaw dropped as he saw Steven tear the locker door off its hinges with a single pull. Steven jumped off the locker still holding the door as he landed on his feet.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE-?!” Brad yells.

CRUNCH!

Steven then crushed the locker door in his hands like it was a tin can. Brad let out a silent scream as Steven dropped the crushed door and walked up to the locker. He reached inside and pulled out his pencil.

“Thank you for returning my pencil.” Steven says happily facing the terrified Brad.

“Shame your locker broke. Things can be so flimsy……. Right?” Steven asks, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly as Brad nods.

“Good. See ya around. Don’t be a stranger if you need to ‘borrow’ something.” Steven says happily walking away.

\---------

“I was around the corner when it happened and nearly choked on my drink when he tore that door off its hinges.” Lapis says.

“A-are you…… exaggerating?” Doug asks.

“NOT A BIT! THAT’S WHAT MAKES IT REALLY SCARY!” Lapis says.

“Steven is…… a strong boy.” Rose explains.

“Like his mother.” Greg says.

“I’ve seen.” Pearl says.

“There were a few more incidents similar to this all ending with some damage to school property. A hole in the bathroom wall, a torn in half Almanac, a popped basketball. My fear is that he is going to hurt someone, if this is not dealt with. That boy has got a rage inside him, he hides it well, but it’s there and it is building. It comes out in these small bursts, but eventually it’s gonna explode unless it’s dealt with soon.” Lapis explains as both Greg and Rose look sadly.

“I don’t want to pry, but was your divorce particularly…… messy?” Lapis asks.

“N-no not really. It’s something we both agreed on and felt was right. Though I can understand that maybe Steven might still be dealing with it.” Greg says.

“May I ask the reason as to why you’ve divorced.” Lapis asked.

“We would like to keep that in the family Ms. Lazuli. It was…….. The right choice.” Rose says, looking sad with herself.

“Okay then. Anything else that might’ve happened around the same time?” Lapis asks.

“Well he was still going to his old school. And it wasn’t…… the most friendly place.” Greg says.

“How bad we talking?” Lapis asks.

“............. Shore city elementary.” Greg says sheepishly, causing the Maheswaran’s to gasp and Lapis to spit out her drink.

“HOLY-! How long was he there?” Lapis asks, wiping her mouth.

“3 years.” Greg says.

“Doesn’t that school have metal detectors and X-Rays?” Doug asks.

“A boy from that school was with our Daughter!?” Priyanka yells.

“HEY! If you’ve met the kid, you would see he is a delight. Which makes it all the more surprising that he is one and explains a lot.” Lapis says.

“We didn’t have a lot of money at the time and it was the only school around where we were living before they moved here.” Rose explains.

“Okay then making a note of that. But let’s move onto Connie, she’s a bit of a perfectionist and a control freak.” Lapis says.

“Well…… I mean Connie is driven with her school work but I don’t think-.” Priyanka started to explain

.

“Last week in the science lab.” Lapis interrupted, reading from the file.

\------

“Ms. Maheswaran I don’t care what you’ve read. You need to follow the instructions in order to properly perform this composition.” The teacher says.

“But I think-!” Connie says.

“Ms. Maheswaran! Please follow the pamphlet! Now add the sodium.” The teacher says.

Connie sighs looking at the beaker before her as everyone around her did as they were instructed. Connie goes for the Sodium but then looks around to see none of the students or the teacher were looking at her. Realizing this, and with a moment of hesitation, she turned up the beaker to its highest setting. No one noticed as it started to bubble. Connie then reached for a beaker labeled Cl.

“If I read that book in the library correctly this should make the same reaction but much-.” Connie says as she starts to pour it in.

BOOM!

\------

“Turns out what she read was for an industrial strength beaker, not a school science room beaker.” Lapis explains.

“She said that fire was because of a kid smoking.” Doug said.

“I promise we will have a strict talking to her about this.” Priyanka says.

“I feel like she gets a lot of those. Listen she’s a good kid, you just gotta have her relax a bit and know that there’s a difference between intelligence and wisdom.” Lapis instructs.

“And now for pink.” Lapis says looking to Pearl,

“.........I’m sorry but…… where do I BEGIN with her!” Lapis says making Pearl’s face scrunch up.

“To name a few of the things she’s done: larceny, bribery, small scale arson, multiple school items destroyed, and I’m pretty sure she’s running a candy laundering scheme with the upperclassmen. And that’s just the stuff the school has a problem with, what I have a problem with is her incredible lack of respect for authority in this classroom or for anyone to be honest. Kid seems to think that she’s the queen of the whole freaking school.” Lapis says.

“More like the queen of the planet.” Pearl thought.

“On any other day, if I had to deal with a student this belligerent I would’ve thrown it back at them 10 fold and get them out of my class faster than you can say school suspension. But there are two reasons I haven’t.” Lapis says holding up two fingers.

“1. Steven really seems to like that brat and I don’t want his sadness on my conscience, and 2. I can tell a kid who's been having a raw deal for most of her life a mile away.” Lapis explains as everyone looks at her.

Lapis looked to Pearl.

“Let’s cut to the chase here, Ms. Pearl. I know you aren’t Pink’s Birth mother.” Lapis says.

“............. Excuse you?” Pearl says her pupils dilating.

“I mean it’s so obvious. Did you really think that anyone would believe this. That you could hide what you are.” Lapis says as she turns her back going into her desk.

The Universes and Maheswarans were focused on Lapis as she reached for whatever she was reaching for. As for Pearl who was behind them her eyes narrowed as her gem started to glow. Something then started to emerge from her gem in a brilliant light, something that looked like a hilt of some kind. She slowly grabbed the hilt while all the eyes were not on her, her fingers tightly wrapped around it and her arm tensing as she prepared to make her move.

“You aren’t Pink’s birth mother. You’re her Nanny aren’t you.” Lapis says, pulling out a piece of paper.

Everyone immediately turned to Pearl, who pushed the hilt back in her gem and tried to play it off as innocent.

“You certainly don’t have a family resemblance.” Priyanka said.

“I didn’t want to come off as rude.” Greg says.

“It was a little obvious.” Rose says as Pearl lets out a relieved sigh.

“No offense but Pink reeks of privilege, old money, and neglect.” Lapis lists as Pearl clams up not speaking.

“Listen, I don’t want to push into her personal life unless she is comfortable with it. But I made a few assumptions you can answer yes or no, if I’m close to correct.” Lapis asks Pearl nodding.

“I’m taking that her family, her birth family, are pretty freaking rich and powerful huh?” Lapis asks.

“Yes.” Pearl says.

“And I take it they don’t give her a lot of attention?” Lapis says.

“Yes.” Pearl says.

“And all she wants is for them to notice her, to be respected, and to be treated like a grown-up?” Lapis asks.

“Yes.” Pearl says.

“And she’s spent a large portion of her life with a silver spoon in her mouth, living in a gilded tower where she was pampered, and was probably home-schooled?” Lapis lists.

“.........Yes.” Pearl says.

“Hm, maybe I should’ve become a cop?” Lapis says impressed with herself.

“But if all that is true? Why would she be here instead of some high class private school.” Priyanka asks.

“They……. Wanted to keep her out of they’re affairs for sometime.” Pearl says.

“WHAT?! THAT’S AWFUL!” Greg says.

“P-please understand, they love her, they really do with all her heart. But it’s just that she’s…..” Pearl tries to explain.

“She’s different.” Rose finished looking at Pearl sympathetically.

“They just want her to be better. I want her to be happy.” Pearl says sadly.

“She can be both. But you need to step up and be the mother she needs right now.” Lapis says.

“But I’m not, I'm just a Servant. I’m nothing to her.” Pearl says.

“Says you. But you might be more to her than you think.” Lapis says holding out the paper to Pearl.

Pearl takes the paper looking at what was on it, her eyes widening as she looked upon it, the other parents looking on in awe.

“We had an art project where they had 10 minutes to draw a picture with a word they were given. The word Pink was given was Guardian.” Lapis says leaning back.

On the paper was a drawing made with colored pencils. The drawing showed Pearl’s gemstone surrounding Pink’s gem as it seemed to float in a thick blue sea, with a fierce thunderstorm overhead raining down yellow lightning bolts, and from the clouds rays of harsh looking white light shined down.

“Seeing as your name is Pearl, it’s pretty obvious to tell what this means. She says she just doodled absentmindedly, but she was clearly venting something. She sees you as something more than a servant.” Lapis says as Pearl continues looking at the art.

“And what happened earlier proves my point. She respects you enough to listen to what you say, you are a figure she is willing to give some control to. And trust me she only listens to me cause I control her future.” Lapis says.

“....... When I took this job I thought I knew what I was in for, but I was so wrong. She is like nothing I was prepared for, but in a way that drew me to her more. She has ambition and dreams she wants to be so much more, but clearly has no idea what she is doing. I-I want to protect her and help her grow her ambitions.” Pearl says clutching the paper.

“Then help her, be her guardian, be her guide. Help nurture those gifts and form them into something productive. She clearly needs guidance and you have a part to play in it.” Lapis says as Pearl continued to look at the art.

“But it’s not something you have to do alone. This D.U.M file isn’t all bad. It also dictates all the improvements these three have made together. They’re relationship for all the headaches I get seems to be beneficial to them and I will admit downright sweet.” Lapis says.

“Really?” Rose asks.

“These 3 support each other in a way. And perhaps this relationship they are in is helping them through their issues. Like with Steven both Pink and Connie are quite protective of the boy, usually stepping in when there's an altercation. Connie usually mouths off whoever messes with him and tells Steven they aren’t worth it. Pink does the latter but the first part is more physical.” Lapis says as she holds up a phone.

A video is shown on it where another kid is messing with Steven as he is trying to make his way down the hall. Just then Pink who was hanging around by a door noticed this. She then walked up to the kid picking him up by the collar. The kid flailed as she gave herself a bit of a running start but then threw the kid, having them slide down the hall like a curling stone. The Kid screamed and everyone watched as they went down the hall smashing into a garbage can.

“OH YEAH, THAT’S IT!! And that goes for the rest of you as well!” Pink says defiantly to everyone watching before picking Steven up like a doll.

“Mine.” Pink says holding the blushing Steven and presenting him to everyone before putting him under her shoulder and walking away nose upturned.

“Once they were out of sight she gave him similar people like that aren’t worth it speech. Not what I would ‘Professionally’ do but I think he really appreciates the gesture. He basically feels like he’s not alone and with time maybe will open up and release some of that anger in him.” Lapis explains.

“Friends…… are a rare and precious commodity to have in the world.” Rose says with a peaceful smile as if thinking back to something.

“Speaking to the choir sister. And with Connie…… I’ll just say the girl needs friends. She doesn’t really gel well with others too well and people tend to label her as the weird kid. So it’s nice to have people that accept her and can maybe dial that tenseness she has by a few notches.” Lapis says.

“Well it’s nice that she’s making friends.” Doug says.

“Yes, but we both know she has very important studies, obligations, tennis meets-” Priyanka starts to list.

“I would also like to mention that Connie’s particular……. ‘Relationship’ with Pink is improving her academically. She and Pink always seem to be trying to outdo each other in class. Both are smart, but it looks like they are trying to get smarter so they can rub it in each other's face.” Lapis explains showing off their tests all A’s.

“Well….. If it’s not hurting her grades.” Priyanka says.

“And with Pink, I’m having a feeling he’s her first real friend?” Lapis asks.

“No.” Pearl says.

“Eh, 4 out of 5 still not bad. Either way interacting with Steven, someone who likes her legitimately is good for her. He’s friendly, but knows when not to take her business. And as for Connie as I explained she is a challenge for Pink, someone who defies her and pushes her. Everyone needs a challenge.” Lapis says as the parents nod.

“The reason I brought you all here, is so that you could hear this all from me. Cause someone else was gonna tell you all this and that it would probably be better for them all to be separated. But I wanted to be the first to tell you, NO. It’s a good thing that they are together and I think that they should remain friends. Heaven knows my life would be easier if they were all in different classes, but it’s not about what I want, it’s about what they need.” Lapis says.

“You are very dedicated to your job as a teacher and helping students.” Greg says.

“If you'd met me at the beginning of the semester you wouldn’t have thought that. So long story short your kids have some problems that need addressing and it’s cool for them to hangout. Understand?” Lapis says as they all nod in agreement.

“Okay good, there’s more to talk about with them but we’ll unload that through the year. Though there is one more thing I’d like to talk about with Pink and Connie. Connie seems really adamant and thinks that Pink is an Ali-.” Lapis says.

CRASH!

Everyone gasped as Pink fell from the ceiling screaming landing on Lapis’s desk with a BAM. Pink groaned trying to push herself off the desk only from the hole she made fell Steven and then Connie. The two children landing on her and rolling off, the Diamond slumping back on the desk with a wheeze. Steven and Connie landed before the parents who looked at them surprised.

“.......H-Hello.” Steven said nervously.

“SHE MADE ME DO IT!!!” Connie yells pointing at Pink.

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-” Pink wheezed as the desk snapped in half with her on top of this.

“This. This right here. This is what I deal with. But it’s worth it for them…… man I miss apathy.” Lapis groans.

\------

“Connie. We know what really happened in the science lab. You lied to us young lady.” Priyanka says sternly.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.” Connie said apologetically.

“What you did was very dangerous. People could’ve been hurt!” Priyanka says.

“I’m sorry Ma’am.” Connie said, getting sadder.

“Connie you-! You know better than that. You know a lot, but there’s still more for you to learn. Listen to your teachers, they are there to help you.” Priyanka says, calming down as Connie nods.

“We will continue this conversation Connie. But for now I think some dinner would be good, plus your grades are really good and that deserves celebration.” Doug says taking Connie’s hand with a kind smile, Priyanka does the same Connie looking up at the two smiling back.

“Steven…… is everything okay?” Rose asks.

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” Steven asks as they walk down the street.

“I mean with me and your father….. Separating. Y-you know you can talk to either of us right?” Rose says.

“I do.” Steven replies.

“Steven I……. I love you. We both do, I know you don’t understand why it happened. But I promise you will understand in time. And no matter what, we’ll always be there for you.” Rose says.

“............ I know.” Steven says.

“Well Rose, what would you say to have dinner together again?” Greg asks.

“Well I would Love-.” Rose starts but is stopped.

_ Beep _

“ _ PROFESSOR QUARTZ!! YOUR EXPERIMENT IS OUT OF CONTROL!! IT JUST WENT WILD AND WE DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WE NEED-!!! _ ” Rose grabs her Watch tearing it off and then throwing it into the distance.

“I would love to. You can show me that Pizza place you're always talking about.” Rose says as she lifts Steven putting him on her shoulder.

“FISH STEW PIZZA! Yeah that place is great you’ll love it!” Steven says happily as they make their way down the street.

Pink stood atop the school steps watching Steven and Connie as they left with smiles on their faces with their families by they’re sides. A shiver of loneliness went up her spine as she frowned. Suddenly Pearl came from behind holding her art and putting it in front of Pink’s face.

“You’ve made some wonderful art.” Pearl says with a smile.

“Oh that, just a doodle. Forgot I even made it. Come on let’s go home.” Pink says, starting to walk.

“Well….. We don’t have to head back immediately. We could take a walk around here.” Pearl says.

“Why?” Pink asks.

“Well there’s something I think we should talk about. In order to better ingratiate yourself with the humans and not raise suspicion.” Pearl says.

“Hm, alright then. A walk and talk would be nice.” Pink said as Pearl gently took her hand.

“Pearl…… your……. Holding my hand?” Pink asks confused.

“I can stop if you want.” Pearl says.

“NO! I mean it’s fine, carry on.” Pink says, trying to collect herself.

Pearl sees Pink embarrassed blush and smiles. The two walk down the sidewalk arm swinging a warm feeling coming over Pearl. Something she never felt before in all her years of service. It was love, but different like a different variety she couldn’t quite pin down but didn’t mind.

“Well first, Pink, we should talk about your Candy laundering.” Pearl says.

“Do we really? Do you know what humans would do for those sweets, I’m getting so much cool stuff. Plus I keep 25% of the product.” Pink says as they walk into town.

Later

Pink’s breathes are heavy, it’s hard for her to breath. All she can hear is her own breathing and what sounds like crumbling stone. She tried to move only to learn she was being restrained. Not restrained, crushed, something was crushing her and she couldn’t escape. A single ray of light stood in front of her and was slowly shrinking leaving her in darkness. She reached out for the light silently pleading for it not to go but it continued to shrink. But it stopped. A Pair of hands from the light reached out and started to lift what was crushing Pink. The figure was covered in shadows, it tried to speak but Pink couldn’t hear it. It reached out for Pink, and with a moment of hesitation she reached out as well.

And then she woke up

With a jolt Pink awoke on her throne the main hall empty. She looked around realizing she was in her base not wherever she was. She lets out a relieved sigh leaning back and looking up at the metal ceiling.

“Just a dream…….. But why did it not feel familiar?” Pink asks, looking up, her mind wandering.

“And why did I have it today? Did something trigger it?” Pink thinks resting her hand on her chin.

“Eh, it’s just a dumb dream. Nothing I need to worry about…….. Right?” Pink says, trying to reassure herself.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: And another episode in the books and boy this was way more emotional than the last. I promise next one will be more comedic, and hey we finally got Introduced to Steven's mom. A 100% human Rose Quartz. But despite being human she has as much secrets as Canon Rose. What secrets you'll have to wait and find out ;)
> 
> If you like what you have read please leave a comment I really appreciate it. :D


End file.
